


Only One Client

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prostitution, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderhoof used to have a long list of clients, but nowadays he's just got one client- a crime boss. He's a very busy mech, but running a crime syndicate can be stressful. A boss has got to blow off some steam sometime, and Thunderhoof is his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Client

**Author's Note:**

> **This operates under the headcanon that Thunderhoof used to be a call mech, and he gained a mafia boss as a client. Over time, the boss becomes Hoof's only client and trains him to take over the business, leading to the Thunderhoof we know and love today**
> 
> anon said "Can you please, if you can, do a drabble about Thunderhoof being fucked by the mafia boss he served under as a call mech? Like he's being fucked as the don is on the phone with his servos bound and a ball gag in his mouth so not to be too loud?" and I couldn't resist

He doesn’t look at any of the four bots standing outside the building, nor does he meet the gaze of another other bots as he makes his way through the interior. He knows that they’re all wearing hungry expressions fueled by lustful thoughts.

They all know why he’s here.

And why shouldn’t they? Their boss made it no secret, and he’s a very good call mech. Let them know what they can’t have- even if they  _could_ afford his time, their boss wouldn’t stand for it.

Thunderhoof only has one client, these days.

He doesn’t knock on the door. When he’s summoned, he’s expected to arrive and arrive  _swiftly_.

“Yous think I don’t know that?” the powerful mech behind the desk growls. He looks at Thunderhoof and lies a servo on the top of his desk.

Thunderhoof does his best to ignore the response coming from the speaker phone as he obeys the silent command and walks across the spacious office to lie across the top of the desk. He looks up at the boss, and he earns a smirk and a pat on the helm.

The crime boss lets the mech on the other end of the line continue to blather on while he quietly opens the top drawer.

Thunderhoof revs his engine when he sees what’s withdrawn, but the boss puts a digit to his lips to indicate that he wants silence. Obediently, Thunderhoof waits patiently and quietly as his wrists are cuffed to his thighs and a ball gag is strapped tightly into his mouth.

A heavy servo runs down his backplates to tease at the base of his tail for a moment before pointedly tapping at his panel. Shuddering in relief, Thunderhoof allows his valve panel to slide away. Lubricant gushes down his thighs- both artificial and his own.

When he’s summoned, Thunderhoof always applies nearly a full tube of lubricant before he makes his way to the boss’s office or home. This is both because he isn’t always given time to produce his own before his valve is needed, and because the boss loves it.

His nub is given a gentle little pinch in reward, and Thunderhoof jerks against the desktop.

“That’s the worst idea I ever heard,” the boss says before he slams his spike into his call mech without warning.

Thunderhoof is reminded that a phone call is in progress  _just_  in time to bite down on his gag before the boss’s spike fills him so suddenly and strongly that he’s slammed forward against the desk. With his vents whirring quietly, Thunderhoof’s servos grasp at his own thighs since he cannot use them to brace himself.

At Thunderhoof’s obedient silence, the boss reaches around to roughly rub his node as he lays his weight across the blue mech’s back. “Good boy,” he whispers into his audio sensor, making Thunderhoof quiver beneath him as his valve constricts in a silent overload- the first of many.


End file.
